The economics involved in the processing of integrated circuit units are influenced by the rate of units processed, measured in units per hour (UPH).
This rate includes those units not meet specific quality criteria, or units displaced during the processing cycle.
To ensure a batch of units meet this criteria it is necessary to subject batches of IC units to inspection prior to packing or end use.